Best I Ever Had
by Dark Wings Of Imagination
Summary: Since John Curtis case Mac and Jo had been in an on and of relationship. For some reason, Jo made Mac agree on not having any romantic feelings involve in this relationship and that they were only two friends spending some quality time together.


**One – Shot: Best I ever had**

Author: Camila Carneiro

Genre: Romance/Drama

Summary: Since John Curtis case Mac and Jo had been in an on and of relationship. For some reason, Jo made Mac agree on not having any romantic feelings involve in this relationship and that they were only two friends spending some quality time together. In what this could possibly end? Read to find out.

A\N: Hey guys, here is another one-shot for you. This one is slightly AU, 'cause it's kinda set after "Means to an end" and bitch Christine does not exist in here. I hope you like it.

Since John Curtis case Mac and Jo had been in an on and of relationship. They would go out for dinner, make out, and walk in the streets holding hands like any normal couple would do.

But there was nothing about normal in their relationship.

For some reason, Jo made Mac agree on not having any romantic feelings involve in this relationship and that they were only two friends spending some quality time together.

At first it was okay, but it doesn't necessarily means that this condition had made Mac satisfied, because it didn't but he was willing to agree with anything she would suggest just so he could be by her side, because she is the woman he loves, even though he is not allowed to say the words aloud.

As the time went by things got a little bit more complicated.

Jo began to push him away, he began to demand to know why she was doing that, she wouldn't answer him, instead she would walk away.

But Jo wasn't doing it on purpose, at least not fully. The problem is that since her attack she had been afraid of open up to any man, and even though she knew Mac was different she still was afraid of getting hurt or hurt him.

Though Mac didn't know, Jo wanted to tell him she loved him, that she would do anything to make him happy, but for some reason she just wasn't capable, and it was killing her inside.

JMJM

One day, Mac finally got tired of this situation they were in and decided to be honest with her. After their shift had ended he went to her office.

"Can I talk to you?"

He asked as he stood in the door.

"Sure. Come in"

He entered her office and pulled the chair next to her. Avoiding to look at her in the eyes he began.

"Jo there's something I've wanted to say to you"

Mac said a little taken a back, which didn't go unnoticed by Jo.

"What is it Mac?"

She asked him while searching for his gaze.

"I love you"

He said and looked at her in the eyes waiting for her say something; anything. When she didn't he continued.

"I know we agreed in not having any romantic feelings involved in this, but I just couldn't help, there was nothing I could do to prevent it from happening. I've been in love for you before we even begin this relationship"

_If it can be called like this… _

Mac thought.

Jo was still silent and her face showed no expression at all, and this was begging to worry Mac. Before he could say another word she got up from her seat and began running through the crime lab.

"What the hell. Jo, stop. JO"

Mac called after her as she reached the stairs. She was running like it would be the only thing that would keep her alive. In the third flight of stairs her lungs begged her for oxygen so she stopped, making Mac finally get to her. When they finally caught their breathes, Mac looked at her and asked:

"Why did you run?"

"I – I… I can't do this"

She stuttered the words.

"What? Why? Am I not good enough for you?"

He asked her in disbelief.

"No, Mac. I am the one who is not good enough for you"

She said avoiding his gaze.

Mac could not believe in her words, she has no idea how good she is.

"What are you saying? Jo you are the best thing that happened to me in years."

He grabbed her chin and made her look at him.

"I'm not. I'm damaged, I'm messed up. You deserve better"

She said with tears in her eyes.

"No, Jo. You are the best I could ever have."

Her tears kept rolling down at her face. Mac whipped one of them with his thumb and cupped her in his hands.

"I know what happened, I know that is difficult to deal with it, but if you let me, I promise I'll be with you at every of the way"

Finally finding her voice, Jo spoke up.

"I know you will be, but I'm afraid, Mac. I'm afraid of not being able of getting through it, but most of all I'm afraid I will end up hurting you and I wouldn't bear to lose you"

"You will never lose me, okay? Never. I'm never going to leave you."

He said and embraced her, and as he did he was sure he would never leave her side because she was the best he ever had.

"I love you, Jo. I would never be able to leave you, because I wouldn't know how to live my life without you"

One look in his eyes and Jo knew he was telling the truth. Taking a deep breath she finally let out all the feelings she kept all along.

"I love you, Mac, I always did. Since the first time I saw you I had loved you. I'm sorry I tried to shut you out."

He tightened his arms around her.

"You don't have to be sorry. You were only doing what you thought it was the best. But you have to promise me you are not going to do it again. I know life is hard but I promise you we will get through it together, you just need to let me take care of you. Okay?"

In a soft voice she answered him

"Okay."

Letting a sigh of relief out Mac said to her

"Let's go home"

JMJM

They were lying in each other's arms silently when Jo called him.

"Mac?"

"Yes?"

He answered.

"You are the best I ever had"

She said and turned her face to look at him.

"I love you."

He said to her.

"I love you too"

Jo said and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

As they lay there in each other's arms both of them were sure of one thing: they couldn't and neither did they want to live without the other.

End!


End file.
